


Sharing

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: lotrips
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom is the guy Hannah meets at college. Not the only guy, of course, but the one girls dream about in high school. The guy who'll sweep them off their feet when they're on the other side of the country, away from home for the first time in their lives. The One, even. Hannah is prone to fits of romanticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).



Dom is the guy Hannah meets at college. Not the only guy, of course, but the one girls dream about in high school. The guy who'll sweep them off their feet when they're on the other side of the country, away from home for the first time in their lives. The One, even. Hannah is prone to fits of romanticism.

Dom is English, but not TV English. He's from Manchester, like Queer as Folk, which she watched with Elijah in one of their DVD marathons. She tells Lij this in all caps and lots of exclamation points over AIM that night, and he smiley-faces back.

The drama department is not strictly on her way to class, but she finds herself passing by it every day just the same. The more she and Dom run into each other, chat, get coffee, the more she's thinking how utterly perfect he is; after a while, she doesn't even notice the off-center chin. Soon enough she's thinking the squashy nose is cute, especially the way it wrinkles up when she lights up. It's cute when he lectures her about smoking and calls her cigarettes fags.

It's when they're having coffee one afternoon - she's skipped class again, having already learned that no one notices if you don't attend lectures - that Dom starts telling her about this _massive_ breakup he had before coming over here. He says it just like that, rolling his eyes a bit at how dramatic he sounds. It wasn't about him leaving or anything; it just happened to coincide.

He's telling her this, and she's nodding along til she realizes quite suddenly he's talking about a guy. There's a pause in the conversation as he sips at his mocha, and instead of saying something comforting or understanding, she says stupidly, "My brother is bi."

Dom cocks his head, "Yeah?" and just goes on as if she hadn't said anything.

What she's thinking is, _Have I said anything to make it obvious I was interested? Done anything? Should I pretend I knew he was gay all along?_ and when he says this guy's name is Orlando, she forces a laugh and says, "Like Disney World."

Thinking back on it, the eyeliner should have tipped her off. Or the black nail polish she thought was just artsy. The quirky fashion sense. Everything screams gay, gay, gay until he says, "Erm, so...I'm available now."

"I'm sorry?" she says, interrupting his "so I..."

He looks down, twisting strips of napkin into a braid, and says, "I just. Wanted to tell you. In case, I mean. If you wanted to go on a proper date."

"Oh." And then, "_oh_." And finally, grinning like an idiot, "Yeah. I would. Very much."

When summer rolls around, Hannah wonders how she's going to stand to spend the whole vacation away from Dom. So she asks him if he wants to visit her in LA. Casually, of course, because they may have been sleeping together for four months and have a designated table at the little fair trade coffee shop Dom prefers, but the whole meet-the-family freakout is something different altogether.

He says yes without hesitating, says he'd love to meet this brother of hers she can't shut up about, and she blushes and says "shut _up_" and kicks him in the butt as they walk. This leads, inevitably, to an indignant "oi!" from Dom, and her running away giggling, til he tackles her, tickles her breathless, and frenches the hell out of her on the damp lawn in front of her apartment.

Lij and Dom hit it off immediately, and one night Lij takes the both of them down to the little club he's been DJing at lately. They go back to his place instead of their mom's, drunk and touchy-feely in that almost inappropriate way that's all Hannah lets Lij get away with in public.

His hands are all over Dom, too, one down Dom's front pocket as Lij pretends to look for his key. Hannah imagines his fingers finding something else altogether and the thought sends a surge of warmth straight down to her clit. Dom laughs, squirming away from Lij, but he doesn't seem bothered.

She's never shared Lij with anyone. Never shared Dom with anyone, either, but suddenly it seems the most natural thing in the world.

There's more beer when they get inside, a half-hearted attempt at watching one of the DVDs Lij has out from Netflix. But Dom can't keep his hands off Hannah, and Lij is touching her thigh. It happens without anyone saying anything, some sort of unspoken agreement that has Dom and Lij kissing, each with a hand up her shirt, in her bra, two distinctly different sets of fingers pinching her nipples.

Dom kisses her next, complaining they both taste of cigarettes. Hannah giggles and says, "He's a bad influence," and Lij twists her nipple hard enough to make her gasp.

Someone's hand is down her pants, someone's cock against her thigh. When she wraps her hand around it, the foreskin slides up - Dom's. He reaches across her to unzip Lij's fly as the fingers in her pants, Lij's blunt, nails-chewed-down middle and index fingers find her clit, start rubbing it between them. A literal circle-jerk.

Hannah comes first, bucking against Lij's hand and biting down on Dom's lip. Lij keeps working her, drawing it out til his fingers falter and a breathy "fuck" against her ear tells her he's coming.

They turn on Dom together, pushing him back against the sofa and tugging his jeans down. Lij spits on his fingers, works them into Dom's hole as Hannah jerks him off. He looks like he's in heaven, toes twitching, stretching out as his breathing gets ragged. His cheeks are red above the stubble of his beard, a kissable little line drawn between his brows. He comes over her hand with a yelp when Lij hits his prostate, his eyelashes fluttering, and none of them move for the longest time.

Eventually they drag themselves up, tramp half-naked to Lij's too-small, too-messy bed, and fall in together. Hannah wonders drowsily what Dom will think in the morning, because right now she's imagining the three of them years down the line, her and Dom maybe married, Lij living in their back house, their spare room. These fits of romanticism catch her at the oddest times.


End file.
